pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Flygonic
Archivo:Derpy gonna Derp.png DERP Archivo:Derpy Mailmare.png Hola soy Derpy Hooves, yo me encargo de esta Discusión asi que discutid y traed Muffins! Vivan las patatas de colores (?) Pues si quieres dime un color y una fuente y te pongo tu name tmb así n.n watah Una cosa dime de aquí http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores el nombre del color y el código y mañana conectate al chat y te explico mejor que por aquí ahora voy a ver Sálvame Deluxe xDDD Dew!! 8D -- sσℓσ 20:21 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo siento mucho no era mi intencíon incumplir las normas no sabía que no se pudieran subir imágenes de otros me podeis desbloquear? Soy Ultimate gelido. 37.14.73.204 21:25 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Soy la patata rosa :U (?) Puedo añadir imagenes hentai de pokemon con previo aviso en los episodios de Pasión Jotho? :B -- sσℓσ 18:00 19 ago 2012 (UTC) ñeca Sé lo que es el spoiler pero no sé introducirlo D: -- sσℓσ 09:50 20 ago 2012 (UTC) disculpame Disculpame pero yo no considero que robe nada yo publique eso para compartilo con los demas usuarios, lo ley y me parecio bien y decidi publicarlo aki a ver que pensaban los demas de echo me esforse añadiendole imagenes y arreglando --Charmin. (discusión) 22:28 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo Fly puedes bloquear a el Usuario Charmin? a estado robando y borrando contenido de paginas te paso ejemplos http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Renzo5X?direction=next&oldid=234363 http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Tenny10?oldid=235531 Y le robo una imagen a DarkPikaDex :U El canoso sexy Bloquear Yo tengo los pantallasos de Charmin ò.ó Archivo:Prueba_1_De_Charmin.png Archivo:Prueba_2_De_Charmin.png Archivo:Prueba_3.png Archivo:Prueba_4_de_Charmin.png Cambio de name Se que te cambiante el nombre de user, antes eras Vulkan99. ¿Puedes decirme como se cambia el nombre? Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 00:34 23 ago 2012 (UTC) UNA PREGUNTA hola flyg queria hazerte una preguunta me han dicgho que sabes de hacks me podrias ayudar es que estoy con el advance map y no se usarlo me podrias enseñar o decirme otro programa de mapas para hacks de quinta generacionGran deoxis (discusión) 10:36 23 ago 2012 (UTC) PD quieres salir en ND como rival cordinadora viajando con UD? Flay ¿Que tal si hacemos un one-shot de UD, pero contigo? .3. ፨$ø lαδψ~፨ 20:26 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Rah Rah Ah Ah Roma Roma Ma Ga Ga Oh La La Odio tener que poner titulos a los mensajes :U. A lo que voy es que me enseñes a hacer arts iguales de geniales como los tuyos porfaa :D -- sσℓσ 19:14 26 ago 2012 (UTC) ewe Mandame otro, que solo lo vi por Actividad Reciente, haber si me sale la notificacion. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 19:56 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Esto Bueno ademas de que no va, te recomiendo que dejes de ver ponys de colores drogados, te estan cambiando e.e (????????) Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 20:14 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Fly He bloqueado a Pili, se ha puesto a insultar en el xat, ha cambiado su puesto a Mod y Adm sin tener derecho a serlo y se pone a meterse con todo el mundo ademas de ue se pone a chulear de ser mejor, seguro que la desbloquearan pero antes que le quiten su puesto de Burocrata, ya no es de aqui y un burocrata no se comporta asi El Maestro del Suspense (discusión) 21:52 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Está bien yo lo haré Para poder ayudar primero tienes que pasar una prueba muy sencilla: haz un art deArchivo:Whisfant.png en mi nueva firma quiero que ponga: Kya se va de marcha(esto mi perfil) VA A SER LEGEN(mi discu) espera porque ahí viene el DARIO(medisean dex) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 20:12 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Fly :U Fly,me haces un art de mi p*lla Salogerfull :3 Archivo:Samurott_N2B2.gif Whatever people say what i amArchivo:Hydreigon_espalda_G5_variocolor.gif Archivo:Samurott_espalda_N2B2.gif That´s what i´m not! Archivo:HVBW2.gif 21:42 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Venga Fly desbloqueame la cuenta de naruto guitart, no hice nada tan malo como para un ban infinito te pasaste y mucho porfavor solo quiero poder seguir usando esa cuenta esta no es mas que un fraude le doy la razon a UD pero porfavor desbloqueala simplemente no hice nada tan malo. Porfavor. AnonyFighter (discusión) 13:30 30 ago 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:18 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Muchas cosas que decir Guatalesia, gracias por los muñecols del Animols Craising n.n PD: Ya pusieron mi header :la: PD2: Tienes que cambair el fakemon destacado a Miniang :B ¿Me seguirias amando si gobernase el mundo? ♥ ~ Masaomi Kida ♥ ~ That Boy, He's a Motherfucking Monster. But i Love Him, yeah I Love Him ♥ ~ Me has caido bien Quieres ser mi wiki-Amiga?Toma:Archivo:Pirangil.png ♦Rey diamante ♦ (discusión) 13:15 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Flycucha 1.- Sehh haremos un gran equipo 2.- Claro n.n 3.- NUNCA TE DARÉ MI CHOCOLETE ._. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:21 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Lots of patatas Gracias por todos los sprites, pues es mejor que si sea Torterra para el alacalde n.n y una cosa si puedes hacer el sprite de todos los personajes especiales (Alcatifa, Buh, Cati y Catiana, Blanca etc...... En la guianintendo online de ANimal Crossing Wii Let's go to the city vienen todos n.n) genial, y porque dices que tu pueblo es una porqueria? D: ¿Me seguirias amando si gobernase el mundo? ♥ ~ Masaomi Kida ♥ ~ That Boy, He's a Motherfucking Monster. But i Love Him, yeah I Love Him ♥ ~ Art Me encantó el art de Whisfant, en serio :D Puedes ayudar con Medisean :) Tu primer trabajo oficial será un art de estos 2Archivo:Plusiply.pngArchivo:Minuvide.pngComo son casi iguales, imagino que no tendrás problemas para hacerlos a los dos ;) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 22:29 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly... Archivo:Baneo_para_nax.pngPuff me baneo Archivo:Murkrow_mini.gifNoche de tormentaArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif Ven a mi refugioArchivo:Murkrow_mini.gif 00:03 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly 8D E consegido las 1.300 ediciones en principal,ewe ¿puedo ser admin?de por si gracias por leer oWo El canoso sexy con Ojos de colores diferentes siendo El mejor duelista De Yu-Gi-Oh Of the world Fly verás, si te preguntas porque estoy baneado, es porque se lo pedí a UD para evitar entrar y soportar las peleas, en fin, podrías pasarme el link de descargar del paint normal, el viejo etc de sinonimos, con este nuevo no puedo trabajar igual de bien y lo tendré que usar (el viejo) me lo pasas por favor ? Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:08 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Invitación Archivo:Invitación_Torneo.png enorabuena hola fly una cosa su region dokun asido nominada junto a 3 regiones mas para ser la region de la futura temporada de ND mi serie de medisean acepta el privilejio o lo deniega Gran deoxis (discusión) 21:33 7 sep 2012 (UTC) ok vale ok y el crosover vale quando la hagas me apuntoGran deoxis (discusión) 15:43 8 sep 2012 (UTC) serie bueno lo del crossover me podrias abisar para quando seria es que tengo toro con nico y no quiero que coincidan y otra cosa me podrias decir 3 regiones para la nominacion por que 1 la tengo hermet pero muchos se oponen como jalea por que ya tiene serie si me los puedes decir gracias y si no gracias igualmenteGran deoxis (discusión) 17:31 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Thanks Muchas gracias por el artwork. Quedo bastante bien. ¿Puedo pedirte el de la evo? xD Aquí hay el Sprite: Archivo:Autreeng.png (y si puede ser, que tenga una forma diferente a la del sprite, si no, da lo mismo) No te obligo, solo si quieres. Igualmente, gracias Fly :3 19:56 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Fly ¿Me podrías devolver mi cargo de mod y quitarme el baneo ya? (si puedes). Es que creo que ya estoy bastante relajado n.n Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]''Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:27 9 sep 2012 (UTC)